Patalplan's story
by Lunarballet
Summary: This is the story of what happened when the mule Yikka left and meet the handsome horse that Bastian Balthazar Bux promised her. Patalplan was born to Yikka and the handsome Pegasus, he was a rebellious young horse and his attitude often got him into trouble with his mother... and sometimes even Moon Child herself.


I wrote this my freshmen year of high school, now I am sophomore and hopefully I will get more fan-fics up later. Hope you like it. By the way, in the version I received Fantasia was called Fantastica for some odd reason. Just to let you know if any German's read this and realize that the name of the fantasy world.

Yikka's son Pataplan was raised in a loving environment; however, loving, as it may have been Yikka could not stop her son from rebelling against her and the law for that matter. Pataplan became a thief, he stole countless items from apples to money, and he was a thief.

Pataplan had been raised to know that stealing things was wrong, however, this had not stopped him from meeting a young horse named Dimah. Dimah had been raised in a family of thieves and liars; his family had little caring instinct towards Dimah and often refused to care for Dimah.

Dimah taught Pataplan a way to sneak into barns and fields without being detached by the farmers or anyone else who happened to be walking by. Pataplan was a fast learner and learned quickly that if you don't work fast enough, the farmers or worse, the other animals' will catch you.

Yikka began to have concerns over her son when she saw a wanted poster in town claiming that her son had stolen three barrels of rare wheat cheese. Yikka was surprised at this and approached the shopkeeper in which had been stolen from.

The shopkeeper was a gnome, a simple gnome that was famous for his wheat cheese and whistle grass. The gnome was called "Old Chunky," because of the way his wheat cheese was always properly aged and thick.

Yikka looked at the gnome with concern. She had never seen the gnome before in her life but knew well enough that he was not one to be messed with.

"Pardon me sir," said Yikka.

"Yes, ma'am what can I do for you?" The gnome slurred his words in effort to possibly keep her away.

"Do you know the horse that tried to steal from you?" Yikka asked.

"No ma'am, all I know is that horse is going to be shot if my name isn't Chunky Tom for nothing!" said Chunky Tom.

Chunky Tom was curious of the woman in ways that she was a mule. Mules usually don't buy from here; if they have he couldn't seem to remember. And why is she talking about that no good horse that keeps stealing from him?

Yikka looked at the man again, she looked at him with deep concern. What if Pataplan stole from him again? Would he be shot? She wondered.

She frowned at the very thought. "Thank you for telling me," said Yikka nearly in tears over the news she heard.

Yikka knew one thing for a fact, she had to find Pataplan and warn him that if he keeps this up he will surely be killed because he is a thief! The penalty for thieving is a hand cut off. How could he do this? She wondered finally.

Pataplan laughed at his newest high jinx, he and Dimah had finished a game of cow tipping in the field. The two boys laughed at each other because they could still hear the sounds of the cows crying in the fields.

They didn't care that the cows were crying in pain and confusion, they simply laughed at the fact that they had done a great joke.

"Do you want to go again tomorrow?" Dimah asked.

They approached Pataplan's mother's house, Dimah, as always has to wait at the bottom of the hill. If he were to come up the hill he would surely be in trouble with Yikka spotting the Pataplan coming home so late at night.

"Nope," Pataplan said. "I plan on hitting that store again, or maybe stealing from Moon Child herself. Who knows! The possibilities are endless."

"You would steal from Moon Child?" Dimah asked.

Dimah had known his friend Pataplan since they were in primary school and never had Pataplan dared to mention Moon Child in any conversation. Stealing from her would get him into more trouble than he could ever imagine. And if Dimah got involved in whatever was going on in Pataplan's head, surely they would be executed.

"I think we should just hit the gnome's store." Said Dimah, hoping his friend would agree with this plan.

"Come on," Pataplan said with a new found excitement. "I am sick of stealing from the same old stores, the same old fields, and I am sick of this same old town. We have to do something a little more exciting!"

Dimah looked at his friend again, perhaps they could? Dimah had never been outside the village before; it may be fun for once to actually go outside the farm fields of Kittberg. He then realized the dangers of going to the ivory tower to steal from Moon Child.

"Are you sure about this though?" asked Dimah. "We could get into more trouble than you and I combined could ever imagine."

Pataplan laughed at his friend for being such a coward. They wouldn't get into trouble, the rumors about Moon Child being all seeing are all lies told by parents to their children to make them behave. There is no real danger.

"Look, I am leaving tomorrow at sunrise for the Ivory Tower." Said Pataplan. "And if you aren't at Mr. Placerville's farm by noon I am leaving without you."

Pataplan wasn't surprised by the look on his friend's face, he rather expected it actually. For once Pataplan was the one planning the great thief, Pataplan felt empowered.

Pataplan raced up the hill to find his mother, Yikka standing in her usual sleeping corner fast asleep. She'll never know my great plan, perhaps she will when I become known as the horse that stole from Moon Child herself! Pataplan thought.

Yikka heard her son come into their small barn at the top of old dirt hill. She knew she had to speak to him about how much trouble he could get into if he kept stealing from people. However, for Yikka she was old and tired, she was much too tired tonight to speak to him about this.

Yikka awoke to her usual warm barn; the fresh morning light trickled down from the roof. The holes need to be patched, Yikka thought to herself.

"Pataplan, we need to patch the holes in the roof." Yikka said to her son.

There was no reply from Pataplan because over five hundred miles away, Pataplan and Dimah had escaped the confines of the farm village and were on their way to the Ivory Tower to steal from Moon Child.

Pataplan and Dimah took nearly three days to get to the Ivory Tower, the terrain had been more difficult than they had first expected. They expected the land to be as flat as the farmland back home, not filled with trees and bushes.

The Ivory Tower stood before them, there are no guards to the Tower, their haven't been in years. Moon Child was not a person of power; she was just a symbol of Fantastica. She was here to give wisdom, not to lead an army against any opposing forces.

This is what made Pataplan excited enough to casually walk right into the Tower. Dimah was left in the dust of his friend running far ahead.

Pataplan say the beauty of the place and nearly forgot his purpose of being there until Dimah had caught up with him.

Dimah was scared at this point, if he was to get caught stealing anything in here, who knows what could happen to him? He regretted coming the moment he say the Tower. Even inside the Tower he felt overwhelmed by it. The massive structure must have security of some sort, if not thieves like Pataplan and him could walk right into the Tower and steal everything in sight.

Dimah could steal the priceless paintings that hung on the wall; he could steal the lovely silverware that filled the open dinning rooms. Dimah could steal all of this, but felt compelled not to; he had no understanding of why. For once in his life he felt no greed towards any of this. He no longer wanted the money that came from owning these objects.

Actually all Dimah wanted was to go home and return to a life of living like a business man and not living a life as a thieve. Pataplan, however, was not moved by any of this at all. He only wanted all of this as his own. If he owned one of those paintings, he could sell it and make enough money for Yikka and himself to live happily for the rest of their lives.

This propelled Pataplan to leave without Dimah following. Pataplan was so entranced by all of this; he made no notice of the darkening of the hallways. Pataplan was on interested in getting the money he wanted.

This greed was unnoticed by everyone but one, Moon Child. Moon Child stood in the hallway staring at the horse that looked over her nice things. She saw him pick up a priceless painting of herself and put it into his bag.

Pataplan did not notice Moon Child until he ran into her, making Moon Child fall to the ground. Moon Child was unharmed, but the horse that looked upon her was not so calm. He looked at her as if he had done something beyond murder.

"I am so sorry," said Pataplan.

"Do no be sorry," Moon Child spoke calmly. "I was simply not watching where I was going."

Pataplan looked into the eyes of Moon Child, he saw himself in her eyes, and he saw himself as a horse of a mule background. He saw himself as the usual brown horse he's always been. There was something wrong though; he saw in his reflection that his legs were missing. Pataplan stared in disbelief.

"Pataplan," said Moon Child. "You have stolen from me, and I would like my painting back."

She spoke calmly to him. Pataplan felt highly guilty at this point realizing for the first time how he should never have done this, how he should never have came to the Ivory Tower in the first place. He should have stayed home and helped his mother out around the house, instead of being here and getting into more trouble than ever imaginable.

Pataplan gave her the painting back, not much longing to get into any more trouble than he was already in.

Moon Child simply smiled at Pataplan for giving her the painting back. She looked upon him for what seemed like hours though it had only been seconds. She sensed that he was uncomfortable being here.

"You may go home Pataplan," said Moon Child.

Pataplan was surprised that she wasn't upset by what he had done. He expected to have had his hooves sliced off as punishment for stealing a painting. He had not expected her to react so passively to his actions. What had he done to deserve this? To be let go and return home without even a notion of punishment.

"Thank you," said Pataplan.

Pataplan began to walk away from Moon Child. I can't believe she allowed me to walk away. Pataplan wondered. As he approached the exit of the White Tower, Pataplan was overwhelmed by confusion. He should have been punished, look at him he had nearly stolen a priceless work of art from Moon Child herself, yet she had not punished him.

These thoughts were collected by Moon Child as she made her way to the exit of the White Tower, she knew he would feel guilty over doing nearly stealing the painting, she always knew.

"Oh, Moon Child," Pataplan cried. "I have disrespected you beyond comprehension. I am so sorry for stealing from you. I am so very sorry."

Moon Child giggled. "You have nothing to fear Pataplan, I knew all along that you would steal from me. You have become guilty simply because it is a natural emotion. I made sure you would come here to steal my painting. This is all a lesson for you Pataplan, I am tired of you stealing."

"You knew I would do this?" asked Pataplan.

"Yes, I did." Said Moon Child.

Pataplan looked at Moon Child one more time, staring at her with wonder far beyond his confusion, he was only interested in why she did this to him? Pataplan knew she was trying to teach him a lesson, but why would she waste her time on him? He has done nothing more than steals wheat cheese. Why would she?

"I see greatness in you Pataplan. You will one day be a famous racing horse, and I can't have a future celebrity to get wrapped up in something as silly as stealing." Said Moon Child.

Moon Child knew she had done the right thing in telling him his future as a celebrity across Fantastica. She knew well that if he knew that one day he would be rich and famous, he would give up stealing and move on with his life.

"May I go home?" asked Pataplan.

Pataplan only wanted to go home at that point; he needed to tell his mother of this. More than just to tell her that he is sorry that he disobeyed her, but to at least ask her if Moon Child has ever been right in her predictions. He didn't need to get excited over nothing.

Yikka had been panic-stricken for nearly a week; she could not find Pataplan anywhere. Yikka had looked in the village, the fields and even gone as far as the great forest, but to no avail had she found him. Yikka had made all the neighbors aware that Pataplan was missing. The only hint Yikka was given as to where could have gone was that farmer George said that he saw Pataplan and Dimah running towards the great forest over a week ago. None of the information truly gave way as to where in Fantastica Pataplan could be.

Yikka wondered into the market again that day, tired as always from having to trek all the way from home to the market. Her old legs had always been troublesome, but today they seemed worse. Most be the anxiety, Yikka thought as she went down the road.

Yikka stared ahead and saw her beloved brown Pataplan across the road. She smiled at him for a moment.

Pataplan looked across the road and say his mother. She seemed happy; he thought she would have been mad at him. He had thought that she would have never wanted to see him ever again.

"Mother!" Pataplan cried.

Pataplan ran across the street as fast as he could to his mother. She seemed just as happy to him as they meet again.

"Pataplan, you scared me to death. I thought you'd gone off into the woods and died like your father." Cried Yikka.

"I am all right mother," said Pataplan.

A man by the name of Alexander walked by, he was the usual centaur he wondered into villages often to see if he could spot fresh talent. He was a manager for some of the biggest stars in racing, snail races, horse races, pig races, any kind of races you name it and he has clients in them.

Alexander trotted along the village of Kiitberg one day and found nothing more than a few mules, a few snails, but nothing that would suit the kind of races he often produced.

He trotted along the main road looking for anyone, or anything that could help him in his talent search. However, in that moment he says a brown horse, running faster than he had ever seen before race.

"What an incredible racer he could be," said Alexander.

Alexander galloped down the road to try and talk to this amazing racer.

Pataplan was interrupted with his conversation with his mother; he found a brown centaur in front of him. Staring at him as if he had just murdered someone. The centaur had a look of grand surprise painted across his face.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Pataplan.

"Yes, you can." Said Alexander.

Within an hour, Pataplan was signed onto a plan of the future. Moon Child's prediction of Pataplan becoming a famous racer had come true, he became the most famous racer in all of Fantastica. Pataplan never stole again, because he never had to, he was rich and famous now, like he'd always wanted.


End file.
